When Ennis Del Mar Met Jack Twist
by ohiomyown
Summary: Life conspired that they should meet, but neither one of them had to like it! A rocky beginning.


WHEN ENNIS DEL MAR MET JACK TWIST

"Where are you going, Twist? The game's not over and it's only a little bit dark."

"What do you want, Pearsall? Shit, we've already played two games. I've got to get over to the ride board."

Jack was a sophomore in civil engineering at Ohio State. His roommate, Lou, was in some of his classes; they often studied together. If Lou had his way, they would be playing basketball every day instead of just twice a week.

As Jack left the court on the run, Lou hollered, "You better tie your shoes, Idgit, or you'll never make it to the Union in one piece."

"Yes, mommy dear! I hear you." Jack ignored the good advice, and picked up his pace. He was somewhat of a procrastinator, and the quarter would be over in two weeks and he still didn't have a ride home to Wyoming.

The board was pretty well ravaged, mostly stubs left with no phone numbers. Lots of people looking for ride shares to Michigan, Pennsylvania, Indiana, even Kentucky, but there weren't that many heading all the way out to Wyoming.

When he was just about to give up, Jack saw the lime green sheet of paper sticking out from under several notices of various colors. It had one remaining phone strip. He was in luck; it was for a ride to Wyoming. Jack found a phone cubicle, and called the number immediately.

"Hello." A sleepy voice came over the line.

"Hi, is this Trevor who's driving to Wyoming on the 28th?"

"Yeah, this is Trev. You wanna join us? We almost got a full car."

"I sure do, I can help drive too."

"Okay, let's talk tomorrow around noon. I have an 8 o'clock, man; need to get back to sleep."

On the 28th at 3 pm, Jack was packing when his cell phone rang.

"Are you ready? We're at the parking lot nearest Neil Ave. like we said."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there shortly."

Twenty minutes later, Jack arrived at the meeting place carrying two suitcases and a large instrument case. Trevor 'bout had a heart attack; they had to find a way to tie some of the luggage on the top of the car. They didn't pull out onto the highway until 4 pm and everyone was stressed over getting a late start. Everyone except Jack that is.

Trevor's friend, Ennis Del Mar, had dibs on the front seat, as he had very long legs. They had introduced themselves briefly, but not especially friendly. Ennis was not a patient person in the first place, and having to wait on this jerk for thirty minutes extra, then only to have to tie his stupid luggage to the top of the car. Well he was pissed. It was best if he just went to sleep. It would be his turn to drive next.

"SO, you guys in the band, or what? Huh? I am," he poked Ennis' shoulder and prodded Trev too. Jack was bouncing on the back seat, humming. "What are your majors? I'm in engineering. You?"

Ennis couldn't sleep with all the yakkity yak, and all the bouncing.

"You better rest; you're going to drive after me," snapped Ennis, leaning his head against the side window.

"Well. Alright." Jack had hoped the guys would be friendly, and that he'd have a good time on the drive. But they were both against anything he thought up to do.

They weren't on the road 40 minutes before Jack was hungry. "I know this great place, has the biggest burgers and the juiciest onion rings. Just about five miles up the road." They gave in, but they got the food "to go" just to appease Trev and their schedule.

When it was Ennis' turn to drive, he insisted that the boys hit the restroom, then buy some food while he gassed up the car, because they weren't stopping again, no matter what. They were back on the road in ten minutes flat.

Jack was bitchin' about the music on the radio, and "what is the fuckin' rush?" Nothing improved between the travelers all the way to Wyoming.

They gratefully dropped him at Cheyenne, before going on their way to Sage. Trev and Ennis had grown up on adjoining ranches; they were lifelong friends.

Ennis threatened to end the friendship immediately if Trevor ever invited that Jack Twist fella for so much as a ride to class again.

**The following summer**, Jack stayed in Columbus working as an intern at the Clive & Harris Engineering Co. out on route 33. He finished up a project for Mr. Harris on Saturday morning, and since he was this close, he headed up the river road toward the zoo. He'd always heard it was a top notch zoo, earning many awards. He'd seen Jack Hanna on Letterman a couple times, and laughed his ass off at the things he'd done, the animals he'd brought for show.

For one thing, he wanted to go have a look at Colo, the first gorilla ever born in captivity.

As Jack ambled down the lanes, checking out the rhinos, the zebra, and giraffes, he spotted the sign for the gorilla habitat. The huge cage was amazing, there were silverbacks sitting in the foliage out on the hillsides, and some inside the observation rooms. And there was Ennis Del Mar, leading a gorilla to the back for a check up. Jack was sure it was the same guy.

**The fall of his senior year**, Jack was at a party at one of Pearsall's buddies apartments. When he walked in carrying a bottle of wine, he couldn't even remember the host's name, and Pearsall wasn't anywhere in sight. He heard a familiar voice in the next room and went to check it out. There, drunker than a skunk, was Ennis Del Mar, slouched on the couch and telling a story of a horrendous drive across the U.S. with a very annoying passenger. He looked up, bleary-eyed and pointing a finger, said "There's the shithead now!"

"What'd I do?"

But Ennis had fallen asleep, and could not explain further. Not that he would have anyway.

Jack didn't know what else to do so he covered him with a blanket that was lying on a nearby chair and left.

**Five years later**, Jack left the courthouse following the finalizing of his divorce. He took his sack lunch and headed on out to the zoo. The day couldn't have been prettier; sunny with gusty winds appropriate for late March. He found a bench near the bonobos which were so much fun to watch. He laughed at their antics and his spirits lifted measurably.

When his ham and cheese sandwich was gone, and his carrot sticks has been consumed, Jack wadded up his paper bag and tossed all the remnants of his lunch in a trash can before strolling toward the gorillas. He liked that the silverbacks were so readily available to humans. The open air part of their habitat was large, and one had to scour the area to find them sitting here and there in the grasses and trees. They looked so noble to Jack, like the elder statesmen they were.

He drained his water bottle and looked around the area for a recycle bin. Then his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure walking down the path toward him. All at once, Jack's throat felt dry, and he fidgeted like a school boy. He was staring at Ennis Del Mar who was staring right back.

They both held out their hands at the same time. "Nice to see you again."

"Oh yeah? I'm that shithead you were telling your friends about last time I saw you," Jack smirked.

Ennis gave the most lopsided of wry grins, and then laughed a hearty belly laugh. "And then I was so shitfaced, you had to cover me up to sleep it off, I hear."

"You knew about that?"

"You bet. My friends still haven't let me live that down."

Jack nodded his head vigorously, as if to say, 'and they shouldn't either!"

"What are you doing here?"

"At the moment, I'm looking for a recycling bin." He held up his water bottle to indicate his dilemma.

"Oh, there's one right inside the door. Come on in with me, I'll show you around the place."

"I really don't want to be a bother."

"Oh "really"? Do you have to piss? Are you starving to death right now? Do you want to bounce up and down and tell everything you know to everyone in the zoo?"

Jack's fragile mood plummeted around his feet. He thrust the empty water bottle at Ennis and scorched blue fire right into his eyes. "FUCK YOU, Del Mar, fuck you." He stalked off and headed to the penguins to cool off.

'_Jesus_!' Ennis thought to himself. '_I don't remember him being so prickly before. Guess I was a bit too harsh_ _though_.'

He got busy with the regular care of the gorillas; inoculations were on the schedule for this afternoon. Ennis thought that his busy work day would free his mind of the unfortunate run in with Twist. That would prove to be incorrect.

**At Christmas time**, Jack's employer held a holiday party and then shut down for two weeks. Private companies could do that; and their workforce came to depend on the long layoff for much needed vacations.

Jack however, didn't feel much like traveling home to Wyoming. He felt like a failure since his marriage ended after a brief two years, and he knew his father would use any excuse to make him feel like a worthless piece of shit just as he always had.

He had a couple of invitations that he was considering. One of his and Pearsall's friends had organized a hunting trip to the Michigan woods but he wasn't sure he wanted to shoot any living thing. It didn't seem right somehow. All that blood . . .

Another guy he barely knew had gotten up a foursome of golfers to go to the Bahamas for golf, sunshine, deep sea fishing and a little whiskey drinking. Jack was not excited about this outing either, and was just about to call the guy and send his regrets.

He decided to sleep on it. He was lethargic and went in his room to take a nap. If he still felt like this about it when he awoke, he'd call the guy and cancel.

He'd been asleep for eighteen minutes when the phone rang. He had it set on a short cycle, so after three short rings the answering machine picked up. The ringing had not woke him, but had been incorporated into a vague dream he was having but would never remember; one of those ethereal types.

He realized that he felt sexy, and reached down to stimulate himself; something he hadn't done since his divorce. The voice on the answering machine continued " . . in town, and was wondering if you wanted to get together. Well, I guess you left town like everyone else. In case you get back soon, call me at 614-321-7029. Once again, this is Ennis."

Jack was so hard it was almost painful. He hadn't come in such a long while. He reached over and hit "replay" and listened to that hot voice twice as he hovered just short of shooting. . . on the third replay he could not hold back and sprayed the bed clothes while calling in a soft moan. "Ennis. Ennis."

There would be no sleeping now! Jack stared at the ceiling while he realized what had just happened . . . and why. "Holy shit," he said aloud.

In the hot shower, Jack once again reached for himself. It started out with a soapy washcloth but he was soon thrusting into his hand with Ennis Del Mar's face uppermost in his mind. Jack seemed insatiable; he couldn't believe what was happening to him. All this over a man he didn't even like.

He dried off and shaved, then sat on the side of the bed and dropped his head into his hands. '_What the hell am I to do now_?'

Jack called the golf guy and made his excuses.

He went to the Blockbuster and rented an armload of movies that he had been wanting to see, or not. They would keep his mind occupied.

He took his car in for a full detailing job.

He balanced his check book.

He took his clothes to the dry-cleaner and picked up the others.

He organized his spice cabinet and his recipe box, but the one thing he did not do, was call Ennis Del Mar back.

Each time he came back to his apartment, he put away his purchases, went through the mail, and wiped down the bathroom mirror. All just delay tactics, to see if he could resist what he really wanted.

Eventually though, in a few short minutes, he would be naked on his bed, listening to Ennis Del Mar's voice on the answering machine, and pleasuring himself. He thought he must surely have broken a world's record if one is kept on masturbation. He knew he was obsessed with the man's voice, his face, his body; everything about him was mesmerizing.

**On Tuesday, the 24th of December**, Jack went to get a haircut and then stopped by his favorite bakery for a coffee cake to have in the apartment over the holidays. He loved to cook, but never had the patience for baking especially when it had a lot of ingredients. Like in the case of this coffee cake, it had berries and nuts and some spice he wouldn't use more than once every couple of years. Much better to let Reich's make it for him.

He ordered a large cup of hazelnut coffee and bought a newspaper intending to do the crossword puzzle. He liked crosswords so much and was good at them; he always did them in pen.

"47 Down is Coreopsis," said a familiar voice behind him.

Jack spun around intending to stare the man down, but those soft brown eyes were drinking him in, gobbling him up hungrily. . . and he didn't think he was mistaken about that.

Besides that, he was almost sure his own blue eyes were gobbling hungrily and drinking in as well. He knew goddamn sure that his dick was dancing for joy in his pants.

"Get a to-go cup and come on."

"Okay."

Inside Ennis' apartment the coffee cake hit the floor with a thud. Good thing Jack's coffee was already drank (drunk?) he could never remember which word was right. Ennis had him smashed up against his front door and they were kissing madly, violently and thrusting their cocks at each other.

He grabbed Jack by the belt buckle and pulled him along. "Bedroom. Now."

Ennis dis-robed Jack with competence and skill. Jack fumbled for Ennis' clothes but was in total shock and had no experience at all undressing a man. Except himself of course. Ennis said "s'okay, I'll get it."

In a flash they were naked and on the bed, cocks aquiver. They were not touching, merely looking at the gift on offer here.

"What's happening?"

"We're going to fuck, that alright with you?"

"Uh no. I think you should know I've never done this before. Nothing anywhere close to it. I mean, I was married. I date women. I'm not gay. Are you gay, Ennis? Besides, we hate each other."

"Your sweet, hot dick says otherwise, Jack."

"That's only because it's in love with your voice."

"What?"

"Uh, ignore me. I'm . . ."

"May I touch you, Jack?"

"I guess. A bit."

Ennis ran his finger down the side of Jack's jaw, then leaned over and breathed in his ear, tickling him. Jack stiffened in fear. Ennis helped him lay back on the pillow, tried to get him to relax. He took up where he left off, at his ear. Then he dragged his wet mouth down Jack's neck to his shoulder, and on down the chest to his lower belly. Jack was gasping, his chest heaving, as if he couldn't get his breath.

"Do you want me to stop, Jack?" crooned a concerned Ennis.

"No! uh, I mean no."

"Good."

He plunged lower still and licked up the vein of that hard rod, all around the hot flesh and sucked the head into his mouth. All the while, Ennis was fondling Jack's balls and kneading his hole.

Jack was moaning louder and more erratically.

As Ennis ministered to Jack's cock, he was in constant motion, changing position and enjoying the contact. As he moved, Jack could feel Ennis' heated penis drag across his legs. It excited him even more. Somehow, as Ennis began to suck strongly on Jack's dick, Jack felt Ennis' penis bob against his ankles. He latched both his feet around it, and began to thrust with them. Up and down, back and forth in a steadily increasing rhythm.

It took less than 60 seconds of sucking and thrusting and bobbing, until the two of them were coming together, screaming obscenities, and calling out each other's names.

When they came to themselves, Jack hoped the walls in this complex were nice and thick. That would have been quite a show for the neighbors' ears.

He smiled a secret smile.

They were wrapped around each other, holding tightly, arms and legs askew.

When Ennis regained his breath, he looked at Jack and smiled. "Want some coffee cake?"

To their surprise, they both did.

They laughed at how much time they had wasted, while not knowing they were wasting time.

Ennis never tired of hearing the story of how Jack had played his message over and over, and had fondled himself and jerked off to his voice.

Every year that went by brought them closer and they were more in love than ever before. They bought a place together, halfway between the zoo and Jack's engineering office.

Their life was full, and they were happy.

But Ennis would never admit the truth to Jack that he had fallen for him on that fateful trip to Wyoming.

The End

#


End file.
